Aveo Amacuse
by MissyLyssie
Summary: Aveo amacuse. Two simple words. So simple that they drive Sam to distraction. SamJack


A/N - I had this idea for a while after I watched Lost City but I couldn't find what 'Aveo Amacuse' meant. Then one day I stumbled across a website (http:// stargate-sg1-solutions .com/blog/?p209) where someone had explained it. The writer gives two meanings for each word. For the purposes of this story I have used the first meanings for both.

Disclaimer - Not mine, and I promise I will return them as soon as they've finished in my little sandbox.

Please read and review.

EDIT: For all of the naysayers, I realise that this doesn't exactly correspond to modern Latin. Just go with the flow for the story and keep in mind two things - 1. This is a fictional story for a fictional television show and 2. The language they are using is supposedly based on Medieval Latin and is also a very old language., so who knows what it actually translates to? For all we know it could mean 'I want pizza'.

* * *

Sitting in her lab, Sam tried to get some work done on projects that she had been pulled away from, at one time or another. But the only thing she could think about was Colonel O'Neill's farewell, before he was put into stasis.

_Aveo amacuse_

These two words circled around in her brain.

_Aveo amacuse_

She didn't, for the life of her, know what they meant and it was annoying her to the point of distraction.

There was only one solution – find out the meaning. And only one person that would be able to help her.

_Aveo amacuse_

She closed her laptop and went to find Daniel. She knew he would be in his lab, trying to work to forget about what had happened.

When she arrived, she didn't bother with greetings, she wasn't in the mood.

"Aveo amacuse, Daniel, what does it mean?" she asked. Daniel turned to her, not surprised, as if he was waiting for her to arrive.

"I already said, just after he said it. It means goodbye," he replied, but Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know that's what you said it means. But what does it really mean?" she demanded. Daniel sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It can have different meanings, depending on the way it is said, and who it is said to," he said, trying to avoid directly answering her.

"Daniel..." she prompted in a way that let Daniel know he wouldn't get away with not telling her.

"When it is said the way he meant it, it means that he was saying goodbye to someone he was close to," Daniel said, hoping Sam wouldn't be able to tell he hadn't explained fully.

"Exact translation, Daniel. Please," she returned.

"Because of how he was acting and the way he said it, Aveo, in this context, meant that he dearly wants or will miss the person, and Amacuse can mean close friend or beloved," he explained, and, seeing the look on Sam's face, quickly added "It was directed at you."

Sam's face fell and her eyes filled with tears. Turned away from him and barely a whisper, Daniel almost didn't hear her question.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Daniel moved closer to her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Because I didn't want that to weigh on your mind," he replied. Beneath his hand he felt her shudder as she began to sob. He couldn't bear to see her like this and so he turned her around, into his arms.

She took hold of the front of Daniel's shirt, holding onto it as if for dear life, as she cried out all her fears and frustrations. Daniel sighed and held the woman, who had become like a younger sister to him, closer.

After a few minutes Sam calmed down and just stayed there for a moment. Daniel was about to pull back when he heard her speak softly.

"Aveo amacuse..." she murmured, obviously not to him.

Daniel closed his eyes, a pained expression crossing his face, before opening them again and sighing.

"We'll get him back," he reassured her, "I promise."

Sam nodded and hugged him tighter.

_Aveo amacuse_

_I need you my love_

-fin-

* * *

A/N2 - The first meanings for each word were:

**Aveo:** To strongly desire, to crave something or somebody

**Amacuse: **Beloved

I changed the words around for Daniel's explanation and especially for the last sentence.


End file.
